


alluring // goro akechi

by windowsmaker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, mutual flirting, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: To be honest, you didn't like Akechi. Though he was fairly cute, he dissed your friends, the Phantom Thieves, which automatically made him an enemy. When he came into Leblanc and you exchange numbers, well, lets just say it's not expected.*TW cussing*





	alluring // goro akechi

Heading to Leblanc was a weekly habit, the curry was amazing, and the coffee afterwards made everything even better. Not to mention the idle chat with the owner, Sojiro Sakura was always fun. When he had taken in Akira Kurusu, it was a shock, not that you minded it. He hadn’t intimidated you one bit since you had met, and he sure didn’t seem like the type of guy to withhold a charge from the police. Hell, he even became one of your closet friends. 

The second you opened the door to Leblanc, the framillar scent of coffee wafted it’s way to your nose, a smell that was both welcoming and comforting. Crossing the room in a few steps, you reached your regular spot at the counter and ordered, turning to the TV. Of course, the topic of conversation on the news had been the Phantom Thieves, not that you minded because, truthfully, they were doing more than the police had ever seemed to do. The Thieves had found the main mafia boss in Shibuya, and even managed to change his heart. The police hadn’t even managed to figure out his name. Granted, part of your views were based on your own personal bias with knowing the group; even with aiding them at points. 

“What do you make of this Phantom Thief mess?” Sojiro asked as he placed the mug of coffee down in front of you. 

“I can’t be quite sure, though I do believe they’re doing more than the police ever have. I just hope there’s no violence involved.” You reply truthfully, taking a sip of coffee. 

“How do you view them, Sakura-san?” You ask inquisitively, turning your gaze from the TV to him. 

“I’ve told you before just to call me by Sojiro, and about the Phantom Thieves-” Before he can finish his sentence, the door lets out a soft chime signaling the appearance of a new customer. 

“Hello,” A soft, cheery voice rings out. The voice speaking is all to framillar, not only belonging to the one and only detective prince; Goro Akechi. 

“Uh, welcome.” Sojiro hesitantly says, not sure how to approach the conversation. 

“Oh… Were you perhaps here last time? You seem very familiar.” Goro asks you, and your heart sinks when you realize you have no choice but to interact. 

“Uh, possibly. I frequent here quite a bit.” Your reply is short and sweet, and you hope Goro accepts the answer well enough not to reply. 

“Ah, I see. I’ve seen you before with Akira, that’s how I know you. You’re a Shujin student, right?” Goro says as he takes a seat, turning to look at you. _Shit, shit, shit._ Any chance to flee the conversation has just been snubbed. 

“How perspective, and yes, I do happen to be a member of Shujin.” You tear your eyes from your mug, eyes trailing up to look into Goro’s red ones. 

The way the light dances in his eyes, the angle of his hair, the way his lips twitch up in a smile as his eyes meet yours makes your heart skip a beat. I’m just nervous, you tell yourself, he’s got nothing good to say about the Thieves, so it’s obvious I’m nervous. Goro turns to Sojiro and asks for a coffee, and in return Sojiro gets to work. You take a quick second to take a deep breath and calm your nerves before taking another sip of coffee. 

“Do you happen to be a fan of the Phantom Thieves? I’ve noticed they’re quite popular around your age.” Goro inquires, setting his briefcase down on the ground next to his stool. 

“They seem to be doing more than the police, not that I mean any offense,” You tell him, testing the subject. “Although you seem to be quite the popular fellow, Akechi.” You lift your head up to turn and look at him. 

A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he begins to speak, “You’ve got the right to your opinion, first amendment and all,” He jokes before finally turning to look at you. “Though I’d rather not be compared to the Thieves,” A slight smile seems to make its way onto his face as he finishes his sentence. Once his gaze turns back to his drink, he turns completely silent.

“Apologies if I have bothered you,” Goro says quietly, a hint of something in his voice.

“What do you mean?” You perk up at his sudden apology. 

 

“I didn’t mean to complain,” He starts, causing you to scoot closer to the edge of your stool. 

“It’s fine, Akechi-san,” You honestly tell him, looking up to catch him looking at you already. “A wise man once told me; You’ve got the right to your opinion. First amendment and all.” You smile with a soft shrug as his lips curl upwards with a smile. Soft chuckles start to leave his mouth first, until shortly after he’s full blown laughing. 

The first thought that crosses your mind is how cute and sweet the soft laugh is, and you immediately want to slam your head into the counter. He’s the detective dissing your friends, who also happen to be the Thieves. You suddenly want to punch him. 

“You seem quite tense,” Goro states, then immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. “My apologies! I hadn’t meant to say that!” He quickly stutters out, an awkward laugh making its way from his mouth. “In all honesty, are you alright?” He tries to fix his mistake, only to feel even more like a creep. 

“I’m fine. Like you said, just tense.” You try to avoid the topic, not wanting to say the reason for your tension. 

“Are you sure? You hadn’t been this tense before,” He points out, brows furrowed slightly in worry. 

“I’m fine, Akechi-san.” You reply flatly, not bothering to look at him. It’s not that you don’t want to, it's that the color of your cheeks continue to become increasingly red by the second. 

“Please, there is no need to be so formal. Just think of me as another classmate, if you would.” His voice softens, and you slowly rip your gaze from your hands around your cup. 

“Where’s Sojiro?” You finally took notice of the barista being gone, a glance around the room left you quizzical.

“He ran outside, did you not notice his absence?” 

“I-uh, no. I’ve got quite a bit on my mind.” You awkwardly laugh, trying to figure out how to avoid any further questioning. 

“I know we haven’t spoken much, but would you like to talk about it? Venting usually seems to help me.” The second Goro’s hand reaches the middle of your back, the thought of punching him quickly floods back into mind. 

“Would worrying about you seem rude?” Goros voice is soft as he notices you seem to tense up more when he speaks. 

“Why do you care? You hardly know me.” You snap slightly, and the worry in his eyes grows more. 

“I-” He starts, before his face flushes. “I suppose it’s because I find you simply enthralling. Conversation comes easy with you, you’re one of the first people I’ve met recently that don’t find my presence unwelcoming. If I’m continuing to be truthful, you’re quite stunning.” Goro confesses, his hand still resting on your back. With the way your cheeks are flushed, you could become Rudolph the red cheeked reindeer.

“What?” Your body turns itself to face him before you can even think, and the second your eyes meet his soft ones you melt- then comes the urge to punch him.

“I just expressed how I felt about you.” Goro simply states, a small smile on his face. “Would you like me to repeat?” He asks, the playful twinkle in his eyes showing he knows he’s teasing you. 

“Uh, no-, no thanks. I, uh, heard you just fine.” You blank on how to speak, the look that paints Akechi’s features makes the detective prince look soft.  
“You don’t have to respond, but I wouldn’t mind if I could get your number.” Akechi says, the soft smile on his face growing when you nod. 

“Here,” You beam as you slide the note across the counter to where the detective is sitting. “You’ll have to send me a text so I know it’s you,” You sheepishly rub at the back of your neck, a slight pink tinting your cheeks. 

“Of course. For now though, I ought to get going. Sae-san wouldn’t be happy if I were late to our meeting.” He grins as he places a few extra yen down for Sojiro and reaches for his briefcase. 

“Talk to you later?” You ask hopefully as he walks to the door. Damnit, have you’ve done it now. 

“Don’t turn your phone off,” He jokes, a slight laugh following his words. 

The second Goro leaves your face goes bright crimson as you realize what just happened. Holy shit. I just flirted with Goro fucking Akechi. You still can’t seem to wrap your head around it, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering quicker than they ever had before. You had flirted with the detective prince, someone you thought you’d never have the chance to flirt with, and someone you hadn’t expected to flirt back with you. He flirted back with you. As you’re processing it, you almost miss your phone vibrate in its place in your pocket. You reach into your pocket, pulling it out and checking the notification. It’s a number you don’t recognize, but the messages speaks more words than it should. 

_Hello, it’s Goro. Just thought I should send a text to let you get my number saved in your phone. (If you wanted it, that is.) Have a good day, talk later?_

A smile breaks out on your face as you read the message, quickly typing out a response after you save his contact. 

**I wouldn’t have given you my number if I hadn’t expected to save yours, lol. Have a good day too, Goro. I’d love to talk later!**

You’re about to pocket your phone, remembering Akechi saying he had to get to a meeting. Before you get it fully stuffed into your pocket, it vibrates. Its a text, and it’s also from Akechi. 

_I was hoping you’d say that. You’re quite an interesting person, I’d hate to not be able to talk to you._

**You as well! I’m glad you think I’m interesting. But aren’t you supposed to be getting to a meeting, Goro?**

_I see you’ve remembered! While it is quite true that I ought to be making haste to get to my meeting, you’re far more interesting than having to talk about the Phantom Thieves and the exact same two leads we’ve had this entire time._

__

__

**More interesting than the P. Thieves, huh? That’s quite a compliment. Now get to your meeting!**

With that message sent, you stuff your phone into your pocket and finish your already warm coffee. Placing the money on the counter, you wonder just how in the hell you’re going to tell your friends that you’ve got Goro Akechi’s number, and are not only talking to him, but flirting with him. Oh boy.


End file.
